SYOC
by BobJacksonSSJ
Summary: Do I really need a description? JUST SUBMIT A FREAKIN' CHARACTER! Please?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The SYOC story! Please submit, it's gonna be AWEPIC! But before I give you the form, RULES!  
>1. I will probably only accept up to 2, maybe 3, OCs from each reviewer. I want to give as many people a chance to be in the story as I can. I WILL KNOW IF YOU TRY THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW TRICK. AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.<br>2. I WANT SIBLINGS! Twins, regular, whatever! And by siblings, I mean from the same Godly AND mortal parent.  
>2. Good news! I'm accepting demigods from the maiden goddesses! And I expect to see some, too. In fact, I want a lot of those and minor gods. They make the story more fun! But don't completely forget about the Big 12.<br>to be as detailed as possible. Not overdetailed (YES, I made that up), but detailed.  
>4. Try not to make any Mary-Sues.<br>If you read these, have the phrase, "Mna mna Chocolate bunnies " In your review  
>I tried to make the form kinda long, but not too long, because I feel like sometimes people make them WAY too long, but long, because I want to know your character!<br>Now, for the form! *=optional  
>Name:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Age (No older than 20):<br>Godly Parent (Remember, I'm accepting from the maiden goddesses, too):  
>Mortal Parent:<br>Appearance (Height, *weight, eyes, hair, etc.):  
>History (I don't need your life story, just some high points):<br>Powers:  
>*Personal items (You know, stuff they just have.)<br>Weapon of choice, *and it's disguise:  
>Personality:<br>Romance (If you want to be with someone specific, let me know):  
>*Likes:<br>*Dislikes:  
>*Close friends:<br>*Fatal flaw (I suck at these, so if you don't want to make one, don't):  
>Anything I missed:<br>Here's my OC:  
>Mna mna chocolate bunnies<br>Name: Orion Jayce Hunter  
>Nickname(s): Or, Ri, Hunter, Archie<br>Godly Parent (Remember, I'm accepting from the maiden goddesses, too): Artemis  
>Mortal Parent: Gordon Hunter<br>Age (No older than 20): 13  
>Appearance (Height, *weight, eyes, hair, etc.): 5" 2", brown eyes, curly black hair, mix of white and black skin<br>History (I don't need your life story, just some high points): He has been a bit of a loner since the 2nd grade, but doesn't really mind it. He's been all over the country- Niagara Falls, Disneyworld/land, Washington D.C., everywhere. He won the spelling bee in 3rd grade, and got in lots of trouble at school. But seriously, what's wrong with shooting down the Minotaur with your Bow?  
>Powers: Orion is more powerful at night, especially during the full moon.<br>Also, he can talk to most animals, can heal things (but rarely does it), and can't get sick.  
>Personal items: A small,(not tiny, but not big) round diamond given to him by his mother when he was born<br>Weapon of choice, *and its disguise: Bow and arrow, disguised as a bracelet he wears all the time, or a sword, disguised as another bracelet. (Not a rubber one, a silver one!)  
>Personality: Orion is a funny guy, he loves to put a smile on people's face. But he is also very mischievous, he loves to scare people too. He is very loud, kind, sweet, and loving at times, but mostly, he is very silent and likes to keep to himself.<br>Likes: Chocolate, video games, reading, hunting  
>Dislikes: Rap, bullies, things that smell bad (sensitive sense of smell), pizza<br>Close friends: Violet, 14, Gina, 13 Jason, 13  
>Romance (If you want to be with someone specific, let me know): Oh heck yeah. I think I'll surprise you guys with whom…<br>*Fatal flaw (I suck at these, so if you don't want to make one, don't): Overprotectiveness  
>Anything else: Umm… no<br>Now, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER ALREADY!  
>PLEASE?<p> 


	2. I NEED BOYS!

**Okay, guys. I've almost got all the characters chosen, but I've run into a problem: The girls SERIOUSLY outnumber the boys. I'm not kidding, the difference is huge, and it's not even funny. So… could you submit some guys? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES AND SPRINKLES AND PERCY ON TOP?**


	3. CHOSEN CHARACTERS!

Alright, I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Here are the chosen characters!

DRRRUUUMMRRROOOOOLL PLLLEEEEEEAASE! (Drumroll starts)

*Pause for effect*

And the main characters ARE:

Skyler Knight- Twilight Nyx

Orion Jayce Hunter- ME!

Trenton and Jay Black- Guess Who (Hm… are you Sally Sparks? No? Crap.)

Louis Rinald- Crane's Shadow

Jaden Townsland- Jade-gymgoddess

Lexia Kaitlyn Burke- Lexia Daughter of Athena

Katherine Cecelia Thomas- Love

Elijah Charlie Thomas- Love

Sydney Macaby- leahtastic

Minor Characters that appear more:

Starla Knight-Twilight Nyx

Bella Mackenzie Burke- Lexia Daughter of Athena

Jessica Renoyso- sparkaliciouspixie

Congrats to those of you who got in! The rest of you will be regular minor characters. Now that that's done, I'm making a change to my character- he is now 15, and his friends are as old as him or older, respectively. Also, the story will be called "Rise of Evil". Happy New year, everyone!


	4. A note to all of my reviewers

**Ok, guys. That's enough. I am SO sick and tired of people just being plain old mean. Now, flaming my story? That's not that bad. I don't really give a crap about that. But flaming my friends? N-O. NO. This has gone too far. To "I Hate You", if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it, or you will get told to shut up. I don't care if you're 26, or two, or two hundred, you can't just be mean to people! If it was your "Nine-year-old-niece" Who got mad and said I hate you, then why are you even on here? She should be the one talking, not you. Also, her character DID get in, unless hers was Nicholas Tomas, because that was a bit late, and she didn't even complete the form, or hers were Madison and Mason Smith, because they didn't complete OR even FOLLOW the form. In fact, I want to know who made those.**

**To "Skrillex", just because your character didn't get in, doesn't mean you can call people a stalker. But your character DID get in, he/she/it's just not a main.**

**In all fairness, I agree with FairnessGirl; ****this is called . Not, "Let's bully other people and see their reaction in their reply".net. Can we PLEASE just stop being mean to everyone? Thank you. I am taking a temporary hiatus until all of this craziness stops.**


	5. Chapter 1: That first chapter

**Well…here we are. A few weeks after this craziness started, I'm writing the first chapter! But, before I do, let's just pretend that none of this… insanity happened.**

**You are falling into a deep sleep…**

**You are now under my complete command…**

**When you hear the keyword, "Zulu", you will forget that any of this flaming craziness ever happened…**

**And when I snap my fingers, you will awaken with no memory of this…**

***Snap***

**Zulu. Good, now we're ready!**

**OHOHOHOH! I almost forgot! There's a new poll on my profile. VOTE ON IT OR DIE!**

Chapter One: OHMYGAMUTIT'SFINALLYHERE!

Jayden's POV

It was a hot summer day at Camp Half-Blood. Dionysus was getting creamed in pinochle by Chiron, the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks, the Apollo and Artemis cabins were down at the archery fields, and everyone was pretty much going about their own business.

It was a normal day.

Now, some of you are thinking/saying/screaming/texting, "What's the big deal with that?" I'll tell you what: everything. You see, here at Camp Half-Blood, we don't have normal days. Some idiot just HAS to release some monster, or some monster just HAS to attack some city. It's just how things go around here.

Now, if I know mortal curiosity correctly, that has probably gotten you curious about a few things. You've probably gotten to the point where you say, "Hey, wait. Who the heck is this girl? Why is she talking about monsters? What's wrong with her?" If you haven't, I guarantee you are now. But to answer your question, my name is Jaden Townsland. Unclaimed demigod, master archer, and mortal enemy of Orion Hunter. And, there's nothing wrong with me. Well, unless you count ADHD and dyslexia.

Happy now? Good.

Now, as I said, I'm an unclaimed demigod. Unclaimed demigods go to the Hermes cabin. And you'll remember that I said that the Hermes cabin was pulling pranks. So, where am I? That's right. I'm pulling a prank with the Hermes cabin.

It was probably the best prank ever. We had a little help from the Athena cabin, which we got with a little bribery from a very special son of Poseidon. We had rigged the Aphrodite cabin with perfume blasters. The Aphrodite kids would enjoy the amazing smell of it, but there was a twist. You see, the perfume was good in small doses, but with the amount we had put in there, it would smell worse than onions about five minutes after it went off. They would run out screaming, but under their doormat, we had rigged slime bombs to go off when the smell of the perfume-gone-bad hit them. There wouldn't be too big a blast, as not to kill him (hopefully.), but enough to give them a good sliming.

"Shhhh! They're coming!" Our lookout, Nicolas Martinez, screamed quietly. We all ducked under the bushes we were hiding behind, and watched as Trish Jones, a daughter of Aphrodite, walked into the cabin, followed by the rest of the children of Aphrodite

"OH. MY. GAWD. THAT BOY IS SOO- *Sniff* What- *Sniff* Is that wonderful smell?" Trish shouted, completely and utterly delighted. The rest of them followed, sniffing and sighing, as the perfume's odor filled their lungs. And five minutes later, they started screaming in disgust.

Right on schedule.

BAM!

The doormat exploded in a shower of slimy, smelly green goo. Trish and a few other campers went flying into the air, landing not-so-gracefully a few seconds later.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Trish screamed angrily. The two pranksters only snickered quietly.

Suddenly, a bullhorn screamed at the whole camp with Chiron's voice, saying, "ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS. PLEASE REPORT TO AMPITHEATER IMMEDIATELY." We all rushed to the amphitheater, eager to find out what this was about.

Once we had all arrived, (Or most of us, anyway, due to the fact that the Aphrodite cabin was trying hopelessly to remove the goo from their, well, everything.) Chiron galloped to the center of the amphitheater.

"Alright, campers! Hermes has informed me that the gods will be allowing ten of their children to stay in Olympus for a week. To decide who goes, you will all put your names in a pithos. I will draw names from there to see who goes. The drawing will be in one week. Understood? Good. You may now resume your previous activities." Chiron explained. Everyone made their way out of the amphitheater, excited chatter running through the crowd. I wonder who will go? Maybe I will. It would be awesome if I got to meet my unknown godly parent.

All of a sudden, a strange light illuminated the ground around me. People around me gasped, and looked above my head. Chiron trotted over, and said, "Jayden Townsland, daughter of Apollo.", And bowed. The others followed, and I looked up. There was a holographic golden lyre above my head.

I had been claimed by Apollo.

**Well? Love it? (Get it? VALENTINE'S DAY? HELLO!) Want to give it a rose? Hate it? Waffles? Happy Valentine's day!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'M BAAAAACK!

**Hey, guys…sorry about the long wait… I guess I should explain something. I'm a HUGE procrastinator. HUGE. I procrastinated NaNoWriMo all month. I'm serious. Plus, I have the attention span of… um, well, it's pretty short, and I'm INSANELY forgetful… so…yeah…. Anyways I'm BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SAND! Thanks to Guess Who for motivating me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secretariat or PJO. *Runs off crying* WHYYYYYYY?**

**Chapter Two:**

**Hm… I should probably work on a name for this…**

**Orion's POV**

There was nothing in the world that could have been less surprised than I was right now. I had known that this day would come for years.

Jade had been claimed by Apollo.

She was a decent archer, hated my guts, and sang songs at the bonfire with a somewhat okay voice- she had to be a daughter of Apollo.

"Hail Jaden Townsland, daughter of Apollo." Chiron said.

Not on your life, bub. There was no way I could bow down to that- um… I'm running out of insults…Well, you get the point.

I decided to head down to the stables and get some Pegasus training. When I arrived at the stables, I found my Pegasus, or, the one that I used- I didn't really have ownership of it yet.

"Red!" I called out. I named him after what they originally called Secretariat, because he's insanely fast.

Red appeared in front of me.

"Hey, bud. Want a carrot?" He whinnied with that '_Well, DUH!'_ attitude in response and I fed him his reward.

I heard Chiron's hooves trotting up behind me and turned to face him

"Ah, Orion. Are you ready for Pegasus training?" He asked.

"Yeah, Chiron." I replied

"Good, because this is your final exam. You will be tested on everything you have learned throughout your Pegasus training." I stood there in shock.

"Bu-but I wasn't told about this!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly."

Sky's POV

"Take 'em out, Sky!" Someone yelled.

I cracked my whip against my enemy's helmet. He swung his sword at my life at my right kneepad, and I fell to the ground. I felt pressure against my Adam's apple.

"Surrender." He demanded.

"Not on your life." I replied, rolling to the side and curling my whip against his leg, sweeping him to the floor, and whipped his sword out of his hands.

"Oscar has been disarmed! The match goes to Skyler Night!" The ref said, throwing my hand in the air. My cabin mates cheered.

All of a sudden, I heard a boy scream.

"What the- AH!" A Pegasus crashed into me.

And, then, there was… no light.

Sometime later

A voice came into my darkness.

"Hey," It stated, "wake up,"

Nah… I think I'll sleep some more.

"Wake up!" It said again.

"Agh… Thalia!" The voice faded out, and I could hear faint voices in a conversation, and then footsteps

"CLEAR!" A voice screamed. All of a sudden, I was jolted awake.

"Who? What? Wh-OW!" I asked energetically. Literally. The smell of ozone filled my nose.

"Ah, finally. You're awake! You were out for a few hours after that Pegasus crash. The owner of the Pegasus is still out. You guys were bruised up pretty bad, but Parker managed to fix you guys up." The voice, which turned out to be my twin, Star, explained.

I decided to try to stand up. "Hey, hey, take it easy!" Star exclaimed.

"It's fine, Star." I told her.

"All right… Well, if you're up, you have to come check this out!" Star said excitedly.

"Okay." I followed her outside of the infirmary.

"Whoa… that's insane!" I exclaimed.

**Hehehehehehehhehehe! I left you with a cliffhanger! I am evil… hehehe… Anyways, guess what today (Today being the day I wrote this, not the day it was posted- I gotta get this edited, and all that) is? MY BIRTHDAY! I'll give you ten bucks if you can guess how old I am.**


End file.
